


In the backyard of life

by libra95



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libra95/pseuds/libra95
Summary: 1942 year. The war broke into the house of every resident of Eastern Europe. In the Warsaw ghetto, a girl named Magda is trying to survive, she no longer remembers what a peaceful life is outside the ghetto. Her fate confronts the British journalist Elizabeth, who wants to tell the truth about the horrors that are taking place in Poland. But Elizabeth does not yet know how her noble desire will play a cruel joke with her.





	1. I chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine that main characters are visually presented by famous actresses. Elizabeth - British actress Lily James and Magda -Michalina Olszańska.

    The next day of 1942 came, an ordinary July summer day, which is no different from other summer days. Even the fact that second year the Kovalchyk family lived in the ghetto, has become a commonplace. Many people may think that it is inhuman what Germans did to them, but after living for two years in the ghetto, Magda realized that maybe it's even better, you are surrounded by people who have the same detail as she does, which them unites, and it is the detail that warmed her soul. She has already reconciled herself to the fact that this detail should be worn as the main attribute of their essence, people do not ask the foolish question of what kind of nationality they are, they immediately see a star and understand everything.

    Magda was 24 years old, and by this age she had become a pretty mature and educated girl. Due to the circumstances in which her family and the rest of the Jewish population found were, she had to learn a lot about how to sew, cook, take care of animals, because any work in the ghetto could be useful, and if they were deported to the place that even scary to think about, only labor will be the only salvation from the certain death. In a such young age, Magda had already seen what soldiers sometimes would not see in the war, most of all, she was shocked by the case when two German soldiers took the twelve-year-old girl by the corner of the house, and Magda understood everything, but could not do anything, a couple of days later, she saw this girl in ragged tights and bloody coat, but she did not have enough strength to raise her eyes and look in the face of this unhappy creature.

     The whole population lived in ignorance of what is happening outside the ghetto, how the other world is living, the world that was lucky not to be born with the stigma of the yellow star. We lived only by one hope that sooner or later it will be an end, because this hell and can`t last so long. Magda understood that she needed to find something that worth living for, she would have a big family, that everyone would gather at one table for Hanukkah or Passover, so that her children did not know what war, ghetto and genocide were. But now these were only dreams, and Magda realized that she needs to learn to live for this, otherwise, she will not live long.

      Magda was born in an intelligent Jewish family. As in any Jewish family, parents paid attention to the upbringing and education of Magda. At 15 she already could play the violin and the piano with closed eyes, besides she was well developed physically, participated in all school sports events. By the age of 24, this incredibly beautiful girl, with dark hair on which the fire color sometimes skipped, became one of the desired girls on whom men wanted to marry, but the war interrupted all the plans, those who had at least some sort of view of Magda. But Magda never seriously thought about the boys, she saw  the only as friends. However, Magda's father, Yakov, often hinted to her that it was time to think about the family, because she is already 24 years old, but she was not seen with anyone yet, but Magda just laughed about it, she did not care when it would happen, she always liked to say: "Everything has its time." And father reconciled with the views of his daughter.

      By the age of 24, Magda was already a certified philologist. She graduated the University of Warsaw, English philology, she knew the English language perfectly and could quote Shakespeare. A young beautiful girl could become an English teacher, work with some important delegations, or even go abroad to work, meet a beautiful foreigner and live happily. But she was caught by war that completely demoralized people, and former achievements of these educated people no longer interested anyone.

      So now her main tool was her hands, which were useful at the garment factory, where she sewed clothes for workers from the most terrible material. which was very heavy and scratched the skin, but comfort did not bother anyone, it was necessary to wear something, and Magda must survive, so she chose the lesser of two evils.


	2. II chapter

    Elizabeth Thompson spent her day in the stuffy London office, working on another article about how the English mothers do not have enough milk for their children, and the British authorities need to do something to get rid of this problem, considering the fact that the UK fights agrainst Germany the third year. Elizabeth understood that she was bored with the topic she constantly writes about, and she wants to start writing about something interesting, exciting, which would really draw readers to the modest small-circulation newspaper called "The London News."

    Elizabeth was a young girl of 27 years, who graduated the faculty of journalism in Oxford and for the fifth year worked in the above-mentioned newspaper. She had a typically English appearance, medium-length hair like Goldilocks with curly tips. She was tall and slim, and everyone who worked with her in the office was surprised at her slender figure, although she assured everyone that she did not make any effort to become to such shape. Apparently, nature has done a good job of creating such a beautiful virgin.

    At the age of 27, Elizabeth had several men, but everyone was surprised how such a beauty woman could not get married. Despite the fact that she worked in a modest newspaper, she received decent money for her work, she had enough to pay for housing, to buy the products she wants and buy clothes, anything  her soul will please. Some men were pecking at this fact, and she understood this, so it was very hard for her to find a man who did not need her money, and in wartime it's doubly difficult, because men lose everything and they have somehow to somehow get out, and desperate women who lost their husbands in the war, are seeking solace from such gigolo. Therefore, Elizabeth's relationship with men did not last more than a year, she was not quickly, but still could recognize their selfish essence.

    Elizabeth was a versatile child since her childhood, she knew how to think critically and could distinguish blind propaganda from truthful news. Most Britons had no idea what was happening on the mainland, that somewhere in Poland innocent people were mixed with the ground. Many people simply did not believe in this, but Elizabeth was very interested in this issue, she wanted to see with her own eyes what was happening in the midst of those events. She could not go to such a dangerous place by herself, to gaze at the people who are like animals in a cage, she would simply be killed, not figuring out whether she was an Englishwoman, Polish or Jewish. Therefore, she decided that the article about the horrors that occur in civilized Europe would open the eyes of many Britons, and not only them. She believed that no one should be silent about what was happening, that hate was flourishing somewhere.

    She went to the chief of the newspaper. He was a thin man of fifty years, who had recently lost his wife, so that he lost another kilogram from his stress. William Stevenson, this was the man's name, loved Elizabeth very much as a journalist and always listened to her ideas. She had no doubt that her new idea would be accepted with enthusiasm. "Do you know what is happening now in Eastern Europe?", Elizabeth began, settling in the guest chair. "And what's going on there?" - Stevenson replied in surprise, holding a glass of milk in his hand, he started every working day with it. "How don`t you know? The world is not limited to London, England or the Channel. There are terrible things happening, what should not happen to people. Have you heard anything about the Warsaw ghetto, about the concentration camps, where people are exterminated, like used paper? I want people to know what these animals are doing to people. I want to go there on my own, and write everything I see there, talk with people who have had such a cruel ordeal. I want you to delegate me to Poland so that I have an official paper with an invitation that I will be officially in this territory, otherwise they will simply kill me." Stevenson stared at Elizabeth, stunned, and for ten seconds could not speak. He did not expect such a fragile beautiful girl to break into this hell. "Maybe I should send a more experienced journalist there, a person who has an experience in such conditions?", - Stevenson asked, realizing that it was useless to discourage Elizabeth, he knew that if Elizabeth had decided something, she would go to her goal at any cost.

    "And where do you want to go? With whom do I need to negotiate? "- seeing that Stephen agreed, Elizabeth enthusiastically began to talk about her plans. Her business trip was seen by her like that: she will be accompanied by a couple of military men, she will be met at the Warsaw airport and taken to the British Embassy, where she will be told about what is happening in the country, and indeed in the occupied territories. The day after her arrival, she will be taken to the ghetto, where she will take a couple of photographs, write down a few words in her working diary. Stevenson thought that this was the end of her journey, but then Elizabeth shocked him completely. She did not want her article to look like an essay about how she spent the summer, she wanted people from the first mouth to learn about the horrors of the war. So she was going to talk to some people living in the ghetto. Undoubtedly, she understood how dangerous it was, but she was ready to sacrifice everything to make the material interesting, a material that would open people's eyes to the truth.

    "Do you, young and beautiful girl, want to go on a deadly trip, that can cost your life?" - Stevenson did not lose hope that he would be able to dissuade Elizabeth. "When I was at the university, we were taught that if our material is useful to society, then we must put our own lives in the last place," Elizabeth emphatically declared. "Well, I'll write you a travel permit. You will go to Warsaw in two weeks, and before that time, I need to agree with the host country that they can provide you everything you need. In the meantime, you must prepare for the trip, "- said Stevenson approvingly. Elizabeth's face flashed a sincere smile, she knew that she was doing a good deed.

 


	3. III Chapter

    For a long time there were rumors that the ghetto would soon be disbanded, its inhabitants would be sent to camps, from which it is unlikely that everyone would come out alive. Because the Germans were defeated on the battlefield, and to quickly hide all their traces of crime, they wanted to use such cruel methods. Talks about opening a second front began to go around the ghetto, and many people hoped that it would somehow save them.

    Magda did not want to think about it, but she also could not think, because she understood that her life would end only at the age of 24. And the most terrible thing was that she could not do anything about it, there was no one to tell about everything that was going on, even if she went out into the street and would scream in the sky with a whole strength, hardly anyone would hear her, she would just taken by Germans somewhere under their arms, and only god knows what they would do to her. She just had to accept and accept this fact of hellish injustice.

    Her day began like every other. Magda's family woke up quite early, they were religious people, so their day began with a morning prayer. Then breakfast, if I may say so, because the food was very scarce and always cold, because they did not have a stove, yes, they lived like that, only in the factory Magda could warm up something, and it was real moments of happiness when she could eat a slice of preheated bread.

    There was a curfew in the ghetto, by eight in the evening everyone should have been at home, and if you were noticed after eight, then you could have a very harsh punishment, up to execution, because looting and black trade began to flourish in the ghetto. Magda never understood such people, what's the point of stealing or pushing things on the black market for profit, if you can be killed at any moment, and all your money will turn into dust.

    One not very beautiful day, Magda stayed at the factory because she wanted to complete all orders and not leave a lot of work for the weekend. She calculated the time so that even being late, she could manage to get home by the beginning of the curfew. There was practically no one left at the factory, only a couple of men who were loaders, they had to bring fabrics and load them into a special room, and since these fabrics were often very heavy, one loader would not have done this job. It was necessary to do all this in the evening, so that the next morning the workers would come and immediately start working with the material.

    Magda knew about it and calmly continued to work. She heard the men talking among themselves, then she could hear the car leaving, and there was a deathly silence in the factory, that even the squeak of a mosquito could be heard. When the sewing machine was working, almost nothing could be heard, and when Magda finished, she heard heavy footsteps, as if someone walks in shoes on wooden boards.

    Half an hour later, Magda finished working and was about to go home. She turned off the light everywhere and headed for the exit. She didn`t reach a couple of meters from the door, as something abruptly grabbed her hand and pulled her back. It was so fast that Magda did not have time to realize anything, and the only thing that she managed to see, was how the light that penetrated the door became smaller and smaller, and soon disappeared completely. After some time, someone turned on the light, and she recognized the familiar room, it was a warehouse, there was everything for sewing, but this room was rather small and no more than five people could fit there. Having a little recovered from the sharply turned light, she noticed the silhouette. Finally, when the eyes could already see clearly, she recognized the man, and apparently, it was one of the porters, his palms were worn because of the fabrics that the loaders had to carry. "What do you want from me? Why did you drag me here? It's time to be at home, otherwise they will kill us, ”Magda tried to remain calm, but her voice was trembling a little. The man did not pay attention to her for a few more seconds, and then very quickly approached her and grabbed casually by the hair. He didn’t say anything at all, only made some wild sounds, not like those that person can make. In this room there was a small table where boxes with needles, buttons, threads and other sewing items stood. The loader very aggressively brushed these boxes off the table with one hand and pushed Magda onto the table.

    All thoughts were confused in her head, but right now she somehow remembered the girl who had been taken by two Germans, and whom she could not help. She perfectly understood what could happen to her now, so she tried in every way to force herself to think about how to get out of this hell. The name of the loader Magda did not know, but let him be just a Pole. She noticed that the door to the warehouse was not closed, there was no point in this, because there was no one left at the factory except for Magda. Perhaps you can try to understand this man, after all this is a war, or maybe he lost his wife, and for a long time there was no woman with him, and nobody cancelled natural needs. But violence against a woman, especially, Magda never understood (from the author: no one will understand, and this is immoral !!!), how rude this Pole treated a very young and innocent girl.

    Magda found a way out and now she had to quickly figure out how to distract him or push him away so that she could escape. She knew very well the structure of the building, where there were any exits, and this could help her. The man hardly knew how the factory was arranged, because the loaders only brought materials and left, although maybe he quietly walked here, and the workers simply did not pay attention to him. Magda tried to get off the table, but the Pole pushed her back. Then she decided to act, not to become finally late.

    Pole wanted to pounce on Magda, but something stopped him, maybe in his heart he understood that it was all immoral, but he could not step over his natural desires. Magda asked him to turn off the light, firstly, he would understand that it would be possible to be so much calmer without the light, and she had already resigned herself, and, secondly, in such way she could distract him and escape. He agreed to do this, and went to turn off the light, the switch was behind the door, this could help Magda to escape. She began to implement her plan, and as soon as the Pole came out the door, she immediately rushed to the exit, because the main thing for her was to run out of the warehouse, and then she would find a way out. But the Pole had a rather good reaction, and he quickly rushed after her, and in the corridor he managed to catch her. The most frightening thing was that  he didn’t say anything at all, as if he were mute and could only make some sounds.

    He threw her right in the corridor, lay on her with his whole body, which completely immobilized her, she seemed to fall into a trap. With one hand, he grabbed her neck so that she did not try to twitch, because the more she did it, the more he squeezed her neck, and with the other hand he tried to rip off her underwear. It all happened pretty quickly, at the moment of penetration, Magda seemed to have hit her head, and she just wanted to leave her body. With every jerk of the Pole, she stopped feeling herserf. Five minutes later she came to her senses, but she no longer saw anyone around. Ten minutes remained before the start of the curfew, but she was still not at home, and the way to it was not close.

    She was sitting on the floor and could not move, her clothes were covered in blood, but a long coat could cover it, and no one would have noticed it while she was going home. Her whole body ached, and her neck ached after the hard touch of the Pole. Magda has not yet realized what happened to her, and there was no strength to cry. She had two ways, either to stay overnight in the factory, but who could guarantee that nobody would come here at night, or try to get home without being noticed. She chose the second option, although she understood that he was the most dangerous and could end with a the death of Magda, but after what happened to her in the factory, nothing frightened her, maybe she even wanted this to happen, because all she had to do was to rethink it all.

 

     


End file.
